1,2,3 Strikes You're Reborn!
by Hiyori takino
Summary: Izuko expected her transfer to Namimori Junior High school would be a fun experience meet new friends and maybe get her first boyfriend, but no she instead pissed off Hibari and Gokudera and now has to deal with the insanity of the Vongola Family.
1. Chapter 1

Target 1: Izuko Imamura

**Target**** 1: Izuko Imamura**

There were many things 14-year-old Izuko regretted in life; like taking the extra change from the cashier without telling, stealing her friends yaoi books and not giving them back, but the situation she was in right now she regretted the most. Just two weeks after transferring into her new school, she was already in trouble.

She had made a comment about Hibari Kyoya's capability of being leader of the Discipline Committee, noting he was very violent to the students of the school and didn't seem to care at all about them. …Which he didn't. Though no one told her about how "influential" he was, by influential she meant violent and scary. Satan himself would have a hard time handling Hibari. So for the past 3 hours, she had avoiding going anywhere near the reception room and hid from his lackeys. She was planning to leave school unscathed.

The brown haired girl snuck quietly and quickly through the halls of the school. Not one of Hibari's lackeys in sight. After a few minutes of sneaking around, she stood in front of her English class proud at her notorious escape. This was her last class of the day and after this, she was home free.

She gripped the sliding door but froze when a rather large hand placed itself on her shoulder before spinning her around.

The girl blinked and looked up to see a rather tall and big guy. To her, he looked like a middle school student that worked out too much and stole his father's steroids.

"Are you Imamura Izuko?" He asked roughly.

Well at least his voice matched his body.

She gave a slight nod, afraid to look into his beady black eyes. He gave a grin. "Well than that's good, Hibari-Sama wishes to speak to you."

"N-no wait I didn't mean to say what I said." Izuko spoke rapidly but it was all for naught as the thug grabbed her wrist.

"Well too late now." He said and attempted to drag Izuko off but she gripped the sliding door like her life depended on it, which it did. With one good yank her grasp was broken and she was dragged off to the reception room where her death awaited her.

"Yo Hibari, we got the girl." The thug said knocking on the reception room door.

"Bring her in then." An ice cold voice replied causing Izuko to shiver and shrink back. The thug opened the door and Izuko was shocked to see the owner of the voice. The person was a rather good looking boy but had the unapproachable aura around him; she sure as hell wasn't going to take any risks around this guy. After pushing Izuko into the room, the thug left, leaving her alone with the deranged student.

Hibari, who was leaning against a rather expensive looking couch, stood up straight and walked towards Izuko ominously. Izuko tried to speak but all that came out were stutters. "W-well y-you see I didn't mean-"

Izuko was cut short as something whizzed past her face and smashed the wall behind her. She shut up immediately and didn't dare to move. "_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!!"__ Did that guy just throw a metal tonfa at her!?_

"So you're the one who's been talking about me." Hibari gave a cold smile. Izuko eyed the other tonfa gripped in his hands; she tried to come up with something to say but instead looked like a gaping fish. Hibari seemed to notice her lack of response and narrowed his eyes. "You'd better come up with an answer quick." Hibari said, sounding obviously irritated. Suddenly a sound of the door opening caught his attention and Izuko didn't dare turn around to see who it was. Hibari stared as a tall black haired boy stepped into the room, somewhat confused.

"What a nice room." The new occupant smiled, not even noticing the violence that was about to occur. His eyes then turned to Hibari and his smile was gone.

The tonfa user narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" Hibari asked. Izuko let out a small sigh in relief that Hibari's attention wasn't on her anymore.

Another boy walked in, a lit cigarette in his mouth. He noticed Hibari and glared. "Who the heck is this guy?" He asked with furrowed brows, basically asking the same question as Hibari.

"Gokudera, don't do anything drastic." The black haired boy turned to his friend, warning the Italian. Hibari turned to Gokudera and smirked. "You mind putting that cigarette out in my presence? You just stepped in my territory and I won't allow herbivores like you to leave without repercussion."

"What was that, you-!?" Gokudera cried. He took a step forward and his hands automatically reaching for his dynamites. "_Who does this bastard think he is_?!"

Hibari acted quickly and whipped his tonfas towards the approaching boy, with one smooth move the light from Gokudera's cigarette went out. Izuko stared in shock at the scene in front of her. _"Holy shit, I have to get the hell out of here." _The brown haired girl thought and tried to slip past the now arguing boys. Her escape plan however was thrown out the window when Hibari noticed her trying to leave. "Onna." Hibari said simply eyeing her. "If you try to escape, I'll have to bite you to death."

_"Shit..." _Izuko stood her ground and mentally kicked herself.

"Looking at you herbivores makes me want to take you down." Hibari noted turning his attention back to the two who looked back in fear. "I was in the middle of something and you just had to interrupt me, how rude." He spoke softly. The two boys turned their attention to Izuko who was visibly shaking now.

"What were doing to her?" Yamamoto inquired as he noticed Izuko squeezing her hands tightly and staring at the floor.

_"Don't look at them, don't look at them! If you do, you'll just cry! Hibari will let you have it if he sees that!"_

"Punishment." Hibari replied glancing over Izuko who felt his icy stare. "So after I am done finishing you two off, she's next." His voice was as calm as a summer's breeze.

"You're going to beat up a girl?!" Yamamoto stared at him in shock.

"I don't discriminate between genders; if you piss me off...you'll get the same treatment." Hibari answered coldly causing Gokudera to glare at him.

"Stop crowding around." Hibari said, about to strike Gokudera who was getting ready to run towards Hibari. Izuko covered her face with her hands. The girl had seen many mafia and spy movies, but she feared seeing fights in real life. Broken bones and blood made her queasy.

As Gokudera ran towards Hibari, the black haired boy slid quickly to the side and allowed his tonfas to connect with Gokudera's face. The dynamite user stumbled back, hands gripping his face in pain but promptly ignored it by gritting his teen in anger. "You bastard." Gokudera growled blood trickling from his nose and mouth. Izuko peaked behind her hands and felt like if her stomach jumped into her throat. Oh god! Hibari was going to slaughter them all!

Then the reception room door opened and another guest entered, not knowing the danger he just put himself in. Admiring the room, the spiky brown hared boy hadn't notice Gokudera till the last second. "Eeeee, Gokudera!" The boy cried as he saw his bleeding friend, whom was glaring at Hibari.

"Juudaime, leave now!" Gokudera snapped as he tried to stand.

"B-but."

Izuko was about to follow the others example and tell the boy to run but the words were caught in her throat as Hibari took the moment to strike Tsuna, sending the boy sprawling into a wall.

"Damn you!" Gokudera cursed, now he was pissed. He rushed at Hibari, who again dodged his attack and gave him another good smack to his face with the pair of tonfas. It was enough to send Gokudera towards the floor and he didn't get back up after that.

Gokudera was out.

To Izuko, they were all doomed.

Izuko was soon forced to watch as Hibari took down the tall ebony haired boy and the brown haired one. After he was finished, Hibari turned his attention towards Izuko. "I might as well take you down too." Hibari gave out a sneer before rushing towards Izuko who grabbed the nearest blunt object, an English text book, and threw it. She stared after the flying literature wide eyed.

_"These delinquents read!?" S_he thought in shock, momentarily ignoring the situation. However the approaching Hibari was enough to make her yelp and grab more objects from books, to pillows, a cup. Whatever she threw at him were either knocked aside by his tonfa or dodged. Izuko then randomly picked up an item, which was a small statue replica of a pondering man, before throwing it in desperation. Hibari had no trouble deflecting the flying blunt object with his tonfas and stared at it as it smashed into a nearby wall and fell to pieces.

"You're paying for that." He muttered simply as he ran towards Izuko, who squeaked and fell back in fear.

Hibari smirked and rushed forward on the falling Izuko, giving her an uppercut with his right tonfa. Izuko let out a pained yell as she felt the explosion of pain being sent throughout her nerves and it multiplied the moment she was knocked into a coffee table. Izuko groaned and didn't dare move from the floor, her body ached and copper tasting liquid dripped from her mouth. The numb like pain spreading through her tongue told her enough that she may have bitten it when Hibari punched her.

"Such weaklings." Hibari shook his head in disapproval, much more in a mocking manner. Tsuna, who was off on the side, managed to gain consciousness and stared in shock at the three bodies that lay before him.

"…Yamamoto…Gokudera!?" He cried not knowing what just happened and stared in shock when he notice Izuko's motionless body near the couch and the shattered coffee table. Hibari notice his gaze and smirked. "They won't be getting up, I made sure of that." Hibari spoke defiantly. Hibari flipped his tonfas for a bit as the boy stood there frozen. "Take your time I'll call an ambulance for you." Hibari taunted, a smirk resting on his face.

"Eeeeee!"

Izuko nearby was barely conscious and manage to hear the sound of a gun going off, but she really didn't care. The only thing she wanted was the pain from her lower back to disappear. Izuko shut her eyes tightly trying to ignore the faint sounds of fighting. After what seemed to be hours, she heard a loud explosion that made her ears ring.

...Someone picked her up and everything went black.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸¸,ø

Thoughts of a talking tonfa with piercing red eyes snapped Izuko out of her state of unconsciousness. She let out a groan as the setting sun pierced her sensitive blue eyes. …Wait...setting sun!? Izuko quickly sat up only to feel a sharp pain shoot up her sides and back, in reaction she flopped back down onto the bed. "Ouch..." She muttered before her thoughts drifted back to what had transpired a while ago. "I wonder who carried me here..." Izuko muttered aloud as she stared up at the dull white ceiling of the infirmary.

"I did." A rough voice gave her an answer. The brown haired girl flinched and looked over towards the source of the voice. Sitting on the bed across from her was the transfer student...Gokudera.

Izuko scrunched up her face at the lit cigarette in his mouth. "This is an infirmary you know, where sick people go to get better and not to get cancer." Her eyes showed much dislike towards the lit stick in his mouth. But from the looks he was giving her, he didn't appreciate her comment. "No one is in here except you and me. I really don't care about you." He said glaring at Izuko who glared back. "I can't believe that damn Yamamoto made me carry your heavy ass, he could be doing anything to Juudaime right now." Gokudera growled tapping his leg in frustration.

_"Did that bastard just call me fat?" _Izuko thought gritting her teeth. You never call a girl fat...ever. Man! If only she was well again, she would have karate chop his ass like her dad taught her! However before she could say anything back about his comment, Gokudera quickly stood up.

"I'm going to check on Juudaime." Gokudera said, and quickly left Izuko in the nurse's office.

Izuko watched him go with a glare. "_What a jerk! Yeah, go on to your precious Juudaime!"_ She mocked within her head. She didn't have the guts to say it out loud though...she was injured after all.

Well the day of being a cowardly girl was over, fortunately for Izuko.

The blue eyed-girl slid out of bed, against the protest of her aching back. After locating her school bag which was under the bed, Izuko made her exit out of the nurse's office only to come across the three guys...again.

There in the middle of the hallway, Gokudera and Yamamoto were arguing about something while Tsuna was in the middle trying to calm them down. Izuko turned on her heels and got ready to quietly sneak away but she didn't manage to get far as the young brown haired boy of the group called out to her. "Hey are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Izuko put on her best smile and turned to him. "I'm fine; I guess I just needed some rest."

"Yeah right, you were nearly dead. Didn't do much to help..." Gokudera interjected. Izuko glared, finally having enough of his attitude. "Are you calling me useless?! What the hell did YOU do to help?!" Izuko cried out.

"What was that!?" Gokudera snapped, pulling out a stick of dynamite.

"Gokudera don't!" Yamamoto said, resting a hand on the crazed boy's shoulder. Gokudera brushed him off and glared.

"Don't touch me baseball freak; I'm going to blow her away!" Gokudera growled, to which Tsuna replied with a "yikes" and tried to stop him from doing so.

"Go ahead, I dare ya! My day can't get any worse than this!" Izuko shouted at him, ready to punch the silver haired boy. She knew kung-fu dammit! However to her horror, Gokudera actually threw the dynamites at her. Automatically the brown haired girl shut her eyes and waited for death to claim her.

"It's time for you to die." A tiny voice said.

Izuko heard yet another bang and something pierced her forehead, pain spreading throughout her whole body like she had been hit by a truck and she slowly felt herself falling.

_"Why me….? Why do I have to die now of all times…?"_ The young girl thought, feelings of regret filled her body. _"I wish my life wasn't over, I wish I could have..." _

The sound of cloths ripping and bright piercing flame was all Izuko could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyori: Welcome to the second installment of "1, 2, 3 Strikes You're Reborn

**Hiyori: **Welcome to the second installment of "1, 2, 3 Strikes You're Reborn!" I've been reading a lot of Hitman Reborn and yet it still feels like I don't know the characters at all. Anyway, at the moment I'm working on changing the title of my fic, but its not like you people scare so whatever. Enjoy the 2nd chapter. Please read and review.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸¸,ø

**Target**** 2: Panties**

_Tick…tock….tick….tock…tick….tock…_

Nothing was more annoying than the sound of that clock and it was putting Izuko in a bad mood. The brown haired girl sat uncomfortably in the lumpy office chair. Gokudera is sitting to her left, the usual scowl on his face...well, maybe a bit more...scowl-ish.

Izuko grabbed one of the many small kisses from the glass bowl sitting on the oak colored desk. Un-wrapping it, she popped the chocolate candy into her mouth. Savoring the taste, she crumpled the wrappers and proceeded to throw it at the already angered Gokudera.

"What the hell was that for?!" The silver haired boy cried, glaring at her.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, its just paper." Izuko spoke causally, licking at the chocolate that was still in her mouth. Gokudera snorted. "I'm a guy. Plus, you're one to talk…showing them to everyone." He muttered eyeing Izuko with disgust. Izuko's eyes narrowed and she quickly grabbed the chocolate bowl before proceeding to whacked him across the face with it. The candies within them went flying across the room. Gokudera whipped his head around angrily, one hand holding the side of his cheek. "You bi-!" He was cut off just as the office door opened. Izuko quickly put the dish back on the desk and folded her hands in her lap, giving an air of innocence.

Izuko turned to see who the principal was but is shocked to see a small child in a suit walking into the room; her eyes flickered over to Gokudera to see his reaction. The boy just had his arms crossed; apparently he didn't seem to care...or maybe was to dumb to know that the baby wasn't the principal.

Almost weakly, Izuko raised her hand. "U-uh w-what's g-going o-on?" Izuko stuttered in confusion as the child took a seat in the overly large leather chair. To Izuko he looked liked a miniature god father…weird...

"What seems to be the problem?" The child asked. A chameleon could be seen sitting on his shoulder. ...What a strange child...

Was this kid the principal's secretary or something? Sighing, Izuko got up from her seat and explained the situation. "He's a pervert who likes to look up girls skirts!" Izuko cried out pointing a finger at Gokudera.

"It's not my fault! Maybe you just like to flash guys you're panties!" Gokudera retorted as his ego and pride no doubt prohibited him from saying sorry.

"I wasn't flashing ANYONE! Besides, why would I want to flash an unattractive-!"

Okay maybe we need to have a flash back so everyone can understand what's going on.

**(Flashback)**

_"Why me…why do I have to die now of all times?" Izuko thought regretfully, her body falling to the ground with a thump. "I wish my life wasn't over, I wish I could have..." _

_Suddenly, Tsuna let out an embarrassing cry as blood shot out from his nose. Next to him, both Gokudera and Yamamoto were at a loss for words. Their faces were flooding red at seeing Izuko. Her clothes had ripped apart, leaving her in bra and panties. The flame on Izuko's forehead flickered almost with desire as she got up from the ground. Her eyes stared forward, ignoring Tsuna and the others as she strode quickly past them, almost in a trance. Tsuna, the first to come out of his stupor, cried out as he tried to stop Izuko from leaving but she batted his hand away and continued walking. Leaving the three boys dumfounded._

_They all looked at each other before running after the departing Izuko. Yamamoto began speaking. "Where is she going?" Yamamoto asked. His face still blood red as they ran after her. The other two didn't answer, just worried that they wouldn't reach her in time before Izuko did some damage. As if to answer Yamamoto's question, they located Izuko going towards the school doors. "She's heading outside!" Yamamoto looked on in shock. Tsuna let out a loud panicked yelp and caught up to Izuko, sliding in front of her path._

"_S-stop!" Tsuna waved his arms in front of him wildly, eyes closed as to not be tempted to look at the partially naked girl. Izuko ignored the frantic boy and easily knocked him aside with superwoman strength._

"_Juudaime!" Gokudera cried running to the aid of his fallen boss who had swirls in his eyes._

"_We have to stop her." Yamamoto said running after Izuko. He grab her arm pulled her back just as she was pushing the door with her other hand. The brown hair girl turned her head and stared at him with haunting eyes before balling up her fist. Holding her fist back, she was about to attack him but was hit harshly on the back of the head by what seems like a large mallet. Yamamoto caught the unconscious girl with ease and stared as her Dying Will Bullet fell to the ground. Both Gokudera and Tsuna, who were not far away, walked up to him. _

"_Is she okay?" Tsuna asked rubbing the back of his injured head as Reborn landed next to him, carrying the oversized mallet. _

"_I think so, she just passed out again." Yamamoto said adjusting Izuko in his arms. Gokudera made a "pfft" noise scrunching his nose up in disgust. Yamamoto then carried Izuko back to the nurse's office trying not to look down at her semi naked body, his face carrying a light blush. He laid her gently on to the bed while Gokudera rummaged through her backpack looking for a cell phone, finally bringing out the mint colored phone and proceeded to call her parents._

(**End Flashback**)

"So he should be expelled for his perverseness!" Izuko cried jumping out of her chair her face red at the thought of any guy seeing her in less than a turtle neck.

"I didn't even do anything!" Gokudera cried in protest.

"Mrs. Imamura, there is no sufficient evidence to expel Gokudera." The baby principle explained, causing Izuko to fall back in her chair in shock.

"Ha!" Gokudera cried grinning with a smug look on his face. Izuko bristled. "Why you!" She growled, quickly getting over her shock. She stood up and glared at Gokudera who did the same, not one backing from a challenge.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked, turning the two teen's attention to the office door. A rather old gentleman stood in the door way looking confused.

"Who are you?" Both Gokudera and Izuko asked looking at the man in anger.

"I am the principal and what are you students doing out of class?" He asked folding his arms across his chest staring at the two sternly. Both looked completely dumbfounded and looked back to where the baby principal was sitting; only he was nowhere to be found. Great, so all of that was for nothing!?

"Betsuni…!" The two students promptly left the office before they could get into any real trouble.

"Stupid asshole…" Izuko mumbled as the two walked down the hallway giving out electric waves that sent other students running. "Panty flasher…." Gokudera mumbled back. The brown haired girl glared at Gokudera and the two quickly pulled out their weapons of choice Gokudera had a lit dynamite stick while Izuko apparently was getting ready to knock Gokudera out with her fists.

"Gokudera!" A familiar voice cried out. The two turned to see Tsuna running towards them frantically, his face flushed as he spotted Izuko. Gokudera looked at his dynamite that he had before quickly hiding it behind his back, putting it out. "Juudaime…! Why do we have to have her in the family…?" Gokudera seemingly complained while Tsuna looked on nervously.

"I-It was Reborn's idea." Tsuna mumbled. He couldn't really do anything against the small tutor. But he couldn't help but wonder what Reborn was planning.

"_A female joining us will help with the growth of the family."_

For some reason, Tsuna doubt that was a legitimate excuse.

Izuko blinked at them. "Family…?" What were these guys talking about?

"…A mafia family." A small voice spoke up, all three turned to a fire extinguisher box which opened revealing the baby who faked in being the principal. Only this time he was wearing a black suit and a hat, the green chameleon, Leon, was resting on the brim of it.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried in shock which then turned into worry. The hitman seemed to have a knack of causing trouble whenever coming around. Reborn gave a "ahem" before speaking. "Although I elected her, she cannot join the family until she passes a series of tests." Reborn stated. Gokudera beamed brightly at the hitman's words, knowing Izuko would most likely fail all of the tests thrown at her.

Izuko blinked. "Wait…mafia?" They want her to join the mafia? "Um…what if I don't want too?" She awkwardly asked the baby. Reborn looked at her before he reached up for Leon who turned into a gun. He pointed at Izuko. "Then I'll have to kill you, our identities must be kept secret." Izuko leapt back in shock, the baby wasn't joking as he?! The gun sure looks real!

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. "Stop joking around!"

The Mafioso looked over at him. "I'm not joking."

"Great…" Izuko muttered as she slid onto the floor in shock. So she was forced to join the mafia if she wanted to live. Just what would her father say when he hears about this?!

"A-alright…" She swallowed. "I'll do it….I'll do the test."

Reborn gave a small smile. "Come outside and we'll start your first task." Reborn stated and the fire extinguisher door closed. All three stood there stunned before deciding to go outside even though classes where starting.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸¸,ø

All three teens looked confused as they stood outside while Yamamoto, whom Reborn invited, just tilted his head at what he saw. Before them stood a dummy that looked like Tsuna at the start of the track field. "Now your first task is to carry the dummy around the track and come back to the starting point with it unharmed." Reborn stated as he sat comfortably on Yamamoto's shoulder. Izuko looked at Reborn confused. Maybe the test wasn't so bad….

"I've also invited some of Vongola's men to help out." As soon as he finished speaking, a total of ten tall men wearing black suits and shades appeared. "W-what?" Izuko stuttered, looking at the group of tall men in shock. Tsuna groaned from the sidelines, Reborn was going to kill her!

Reborn gave off a smirk. "You have a time limit of five minutes; if you don't accomplish all of the above then the dummy will explode. Time starts now."

"What the…!? Shiiiit….!" Izuko cursed as she ran towards the dummy. Skidding to a halt in front of the dummy scarecrow, she picked it up and started running down the long track. Most of the mafia men followed her from behind while some were up in the front trying to stop her. One even tried to block her way, his hands reaching to grab the dummy she was carrying.

Izuko automatically back handed the man in the face. "Out of my way!" She shouted before jumping onto the Mafioso's chest and flipping over him. Tsuna and the others were completely stunned by her change in attitude.

Reborn who was drinking tea, answered the question running through their minds. "Izuko has a father who was an ex-soldier; therefore she knows hand to hand combat. She is capable of fighting for herself."

Gokudera scoffed. "…Really…? Well I didn't see her do anything when we faced Hibari." He said as he thought back to the whimpering girl before.

"Simple, Hibari scares the crap out of her."

Everyone sweat dropped before turning back to Izuko's challenge.

Izuko was already at the turning point of the track, after numerously jumping and kicking away the guys that tried to grab her. Seeing as brute force wasn't enough, some of the guys stopped running and whipped out their guns before shooting at her.

"IS THAT EVEN LEGAL!?" Tsuna shouted wide eyed. Izuko was doing a great job at dodging, but was cursing up a storm at the men who were shooting at her.

Reborn smiled. "In a mafia world, nothing's fair." He said before he continued watching.

Izuko finally made it around the track and was heading towards the finish line until one of the flying bullets grazed her leg. Giving out a small yelp, her knees slackened and she tumbled to the ground along with the dummy. Groaning, Izuko wiped the dirt from her eyes. "Shoot…" She muttered and opened her eyes when she heard footsteps. There was a pair of black shoes a few feet away from her. Looking up, she spotted one of the men holding a gun up at dummy-Tsuna's body. If he shot, the dummy would explode and the man was far enough not to get hurt.

Izuko couldn't say the same for herself.

"Game over."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸¸,ø

Okay end of chapter 2, finally! Okay well you know what to do, review, constructive criticism is always accepted and no flames please, there's really no point behind it. Well I'll try to start on chapter 3 and get I up as soon as possible but don't hold your breath.


End file.
